


All About Us

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Erano intrappolati lì, ormai non c’erano altre definizioni possibili.
Relationships: Arielle/Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 1





	All About Us

Erano intrappolati lì, ormai non c’erano altre definizioni possibili.

Avevano inizialmente pensato che quella missione sarebbe durata pochi giorni, al massimo settimane, quanto poteva essere difficile rappresentare the beauty of all life in un mosaico? Sorprendentemente difficile era la risposta dopo oltre trent’anni.

Quentin Coldwater ricordava un tempo in cui era stato un cittadino americano, uno studente di Breakbills e un re ma sembravano passati secoli da allora. Un tempo in cui era stato infantilmente innamorato di Julia, sedotto da Margo e preso da Alice ma i sentimenti che aveva provato allora svanivano di fronte a ciò che provava per Eliot.

I rapporti tra lui ed Eliot Waugh erano sempre stati sul vago, a metà tra quella linea che divide l’amicizia dall’innamoramento e l’unica volta che era accaduto … erano ubriachi di emozioni e non contava si era ripetuto per anni ma poi tutto era cambiato. Non era stata l’assenza di magia e la quest, non del tutto almeno.

Avevano bisogno di stare da soli, chiarirsi e parlare di tutto ciò che era accaduto e decidere cosa fare ma alla fine nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di parlarne davvero. Era stato molto più facile baciarlo, quando Quentin aveva premuto le sue labbra contro quelle di Eliot si era sentito insolitamente bene.

Non ne avevano più parlato, si limitavano a trascorrere le notti esplorando il corpo dell’altro con sempre maggiore abilità ma non avevano mai trovato il coraggio di definire quello che avevano. Non era amore, non solo almeno, e non era nemmeno amicizia, Quentin sapeva solo che non si era mai sentito così con qualcuno, ignorava se i sentimenti ci fossero già da prima o se fossero scaturiti dalla lenta quotidianità del mosaico giorno dopo giorno intrappolati in quello che a tutti gli effetti era un universo parallelo.

Arielle li aveva aiutati, era grazie a lei se aveva smesso di farsi domande e accettato quel che provava, lei non gli aveva mai chiesto di rinunciare ad Eliot, si era semplicemente sistemata nel suo cuore e lì era rimasta, lei ed Eliot erano diventati quasi migliori amici, tanto che spesso si era sentito geloso di come i due riuscissero a comunicare ma senza che questo intaccasse i suoi sentimenti. Arielle aveva capito l’importanza del mosaico e aveva portato un tocco femminile nella loro vita ma soprattutto gli aveva donato Rupert, il suo bambino, il suo Rupert.

Un figlio era stato il legame definitivo con quella Fillory, un ulteriore modo per essere eternamente legato a quel ruolo senza possibilità di poter tornare a casa ma non gl’importava, la sua casa era lì, in quel cottage, con Eliot e Arielle e Rupert intenti a risolvere il mosaico e alla fine gli andava bene così. Non che si fosse rassegnato, si era semplicemente adattato.

Poi Arielle era morta e lui aveva dovuto stringere i denti per andare avanti, anche quando il dolore era insopportabile. Eliot gli era stato accanto aiutandolo a nascondere quella tristezza a Rupert e solo allora si era reso pienamente conto di quanto Eliot Waugh fosse importante per lui, come non potesse immaginare la sua vita senza Eliot al suo fianco.

Eliot Waugh era l’amore della sua vita, la sua anima gemella e tanto altro, la sola idea di perderlo un giorno sarebbe stata fin troppo dolorosa.

Se fossero tornati nel loro mondo … chissà cosa avrebbero pensato gli altri nel vederli così invecchiati, come avrebbero potuto sopravvivere dopo tanti anni di tranquillità in cui il problema più urgente era fare il bucato o controllare che Rupert non fosse sgaiattolato chissà dove.

Alla fin fine non voleva tornare, non così almeno, erano intrappolati in quel mondo, in quel passato e gli stava più che bene, finché avesse avuto Eliot al suo fianco.

La sua morte era stata devastante come a suo tempo era stata quella di Arielle e la scoperta di cosa fosse effettivamente the beauty of all life non l’aveva resa meno amara. Dopo aver consegnato al chiave a Jane Chatwin aveva avvisato Rupert e i nipoti, e aveva atteso, non aveva alcun motivo per vivere se non vedere suo figlio un’ultima volta. Era stato allora che si era ricordato della lettera per … Margo, giusto?

Non sapeva se le fosse arrivata ma doveva sapere cosa fosse accaduto e soprattutto doveva sapere dove fosse la chiave. Avrebbe affidato la lettera a Rupert, ora voleva solamente riposarsi, vivere un’intera vita era stato gratificante ma ora era stanco, troppo stanco si disse prima di chiudere gli occhi, Eliot e Arielle lo stavano sicuramente aspettando dall’altra parte e sarebbe stato da egoisti farli attendere, specialmente lei aggiunse mentalmente, Rupert avrebbe capito.


End file.
